


Busan-style Confession

by VoicelessSorrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, minghao appeared a bit, seungkwan only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessSorrow/pseuds/VoicelessSorrow
Summary: Similar to my other fic Hamster's Confession but this one is as you can see from the title.This time is the way our Busan namja confess but it's in Soonyoung's perspective.Enjoy.





	Busan-style Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our hamster-tiger prince. \\(^o^)/

 

In the eyes of Soonyoung, Jihoon is just Jihoon, his other half, just simple as that. Both of them don’t have the same personality but the gap is what made them fit like puzzle. They both have what the other lack so when together, they are better perfect pair. Ever since pre debut days, they had always work well together to bring out the inspiration of each other. Even if they had been dating for awhile, that didn't change their dynamic at all. They are still the diamond pair that everyone admires.

Jihoon wasn’t the romantic type, in fact he wasn’t one to do cheesy stuff like normal couple do. Not even very basic things like holding hands or drinking with a couple straw. Saying Soonyoung doesn’t want to do those things would be a lie but he would never ask for it. He knows Jihoon can’t handle the embarrassment. Things is more fun if both party are not uncomfortable. They rarely went to any date due to their busy schedule. Thus, Soonyoung appreciate every second they spent together during work or not and even more when the later agrees to have a late night walk today.

Jihoon is a rather straightforward person, totally a Busan guy. Sometimes he wonders how the younger who always refuse to do aegyo able to look so cute without trying. As Busan as he can, Jihoon was actually the one who flat out confessed to him. That moment is still freshly imprinted to his memory and he swears with his life that he would never forget it.

 

{Flashback}

It was just a usual day for them locking up themselves in the studio. The duo were in the middle of listening to the new track which Soonyoung had to made a choreography to it. Just when Soonyoung want to give comments or rather praises about the song like how he always did, Jihoon looked straight to his eyes and said, “Soonyoung, I have been thinking about you.”

“..Pfft! What’s with the sudden? We see each other everyday, what is there to think of?”

“I want to date you.” Ignoring Soonyoung's light chuckle, Jihoon just dropped the bomb. 

“???!!!! I’m sorry what?” Did he just heard him right? He was talking about dating right? As in being a couple right? 

“I said I want to date you. “ 

“.......”  It must be stress that gotten to Jihoon, maybe their comeback is too soon. Should he talk to Seungcheol to talk to the company and postpone the comeback? 

Seeing as Soonyoung has a dumb foul look on him, Jihoon thought the later might not capable to give an proper answer for the sudden confession. Jihoon understand it but still it annoyed him to no end so he snapped.

"Well, hurry up and give me a reply!!” 

“Okay,okay. I guess...okay then.” Soonyoung fearing the younger will murder him with a guitar that was just lying at the corner of the studio quickly snapped from his trance. 

“Good. Now that I get that off my chest, I'm gonna continue my work. You should too. I'll send you the song so you could start making the choreography.” Jihoon then turn back to his computers and continue his job like he didn't just confess to someone.

Soonyoung didn't know how he was able to walk out the studio but he did. When Soonyoung went back to the practice room, he sat himself in front of the mirror, thousand questions flooded his mind.

What just happened? Seriously what on earth had happened? Did Jihoon just ask him out just like how he would order his favourite food in a restaurant? As in "Hey, I want fried chicken and two bowl of rice."? Does he meant what I think he actually meant? But what if he actually meant something that is not what I suppose he meant but meant about the other meaning...AAAARRRRRR I don't know anymore!!! So... are we like actually boy..friends?? But he didn't say anything about that. What if he just want to date me but not wanting to become boyfriends. Wait, is there such a thing? Dating but not dating?? Are we together together or not-together together? AR!!! Why is this so complicated!!!! This must be a dream!! Right, it must be, there is no way that Jihoon is the real Jihoon.

Soonyoung then realize something. He remembered he was fooling around with the other members yesterday and accidentally fall on the mirror. Did he perhaps pass through the mirror to another world? His hand reached out to touch the mirror, half afraid his hand will somehow goes through it.

“You know, hyung, no matter how intense you stare at the mirror, your reflection won’t just miraculously start dancing ” Minghao’s entrance had broke his train of thoughts.

Wait a second... Minghao was with him yesterday, he remember the kid laughing how silly he was.

“Hey, did you notice anything weird yesterday when I knocked on the mirror like some weird light or a sudden earthquake?”

“.... No…?”Minghao look at him as he had grow a horn on his head.

“ Jihoon had been really weird today. I think is either the stress or I came to another world."

Soonyoung frowned and went back to stare at the mirror. He couldn’t help himself mumbling how he was another universe.

“Hyung, do you want to know what I think?” Minghao said after observed his hyung quietly.

“Shoot.”

“ I think you knocked your head too hard yesterday.” with that, Minghao left him and walk away.

Soonyoung looked at the back of his brother and realize that there is a possibility that he was actually hallucinating due to yesterday accident.

{End of Flashback}

 

Now that he think about it, he couldn’t help but chuckled. It was still amazed him to no end.

“What are you thinking about?” Jihoon who was silent the whole time asked.

Soonyoung look at his lover with his usual silly grin, “You.”

“Aish~”Jihoon rolled his eyes and turn his gaze back to the front.

 “Hehehe.” Upon seeing Jihoon’s reaction, Soonyoung giggles cutely already used to the cold shoulders.

He stare at the boy who is walking a bit faster, probably due to the embarrassment. He quickened his pace to catch up to the later but his eyes never leave the the boy. It wasn’t hard for Soonyoung to spot Jihoon’s ear turned pink as he always have fair skin. Jihoon really has white smooth skin, almost like a baby. Not that he dare to say it out loud. Soonyoung loves seeing Jihoon blush, not the embarrassed in front of others but the slightly pinkish one that he shows when he felt loved, the one that he only shows it to him. The light blush on white skin reminds Soonyoung of Strawberry Hill rose, cute and delicate, although it's colour doesn't stand out like typical rose but it has a strong honey fragrance.

Soonyoung reach out to hold Jihoon’s sweater paw. Lucky for him, Jihoon didn’t swat away his hand like he always do. Jihoon must be in the mood seeing how the later isn’t locking himself up in his studio and agree to have a night walk with him

"I was thinking about the day you asked me out." Soonyoung said softly as if he shouldn't break the silence they have.

"Hmm..." Jihoon hums, waiting for Soonyoung to continue.

"It really took me a while to realize you actually asking me out for real."

"Ya. Took you hours and a Seungkwan to knock some sense to you."

"Can't blame me when you don't seems making sense."

Jihoon chuckled shyly before giving him a light glare.

"Oh, now you putting the blame on me."

"Of course not, Hoonie~I was just surprised. Everyone else was surprised. Everyone including me thought I would be the one who confess first, but you.."

"But I'm the one who made the move." Thanks to the street light, Soonyoung could faintly see the smirk on Jihoon's face.

They didn’t speak anymore, just silently enjoy each other presence under the starry sky.

//dorm//

“Jihoon-ah.” he call out to Jihoon before the later enter the vocal team room.

“Em?” Jihoon’s hand on the doorknob stop.

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s face and smile before planting a light peck in his forehead.

“Sleep well.”

“You too.” Jihoon wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s waist.

Just a small moment is enough to send Soonyoung’s heart flying. He could feel his heart almost burst, how is he gonna sleep in peace. He returned his hug a bit tight, his chin on top of the other's head, attempting to avoid the shorter to notice his blush. Although he do loves seeing a blushing Jihoon but showing that side of him to Jihoon seems vulnerable and he can't have that. As a good boyfriend, he want to be someone strong and able to shoulder all Jihoon's burden. Although he knows Jihoon is capable to do everything by himself but he wants to return something for the person he loves and the only way to do it is to be his leaning shoulder. 

It was not until he could feel the younger slightly pushes him that he step back. Both of them just stand there for a while, it has always  been a habit for Soonyoung to wait for the other to enter his room before he enters his. Jihoon know his routine so without further saying, he enters his room.

Right after the door was closed, he turn to the other direction and head towards the performance team’s room. As he enters his room, he spotted one of the bed which wasn’t his was empty. While on Jun’s bed,there’s two figure tucked under the blanket. To be honest, Soonyoung was a bit jealous of Jun and Minghao who cuddles everyday. Jihoon refuse to squeeze with him when he can sleep comfortably in his own bed. There’s nothing he could do to convince his lover who dislike skin ship. He lay on his bed and start reminisce what had happen today.  Although he won’t have a lovey- dovey relationship but just knowing his Jihoon is willing to be more affectionate than usual is more than enough, even it's just a little more. With his usual silly grin, he close his eyes, silently wishing he will able to spend another night walk with his Jihoonie in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I also had another fic called Hamster's Confession. The writing style for the dialog it's a bit different. So, let me know which dialog style you guys think is better.


End file.
